peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 April 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-04-20 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. * *Almost the first two hours from near the start of the show are available on File 1. In addition, individual tracks are available from three separate Mixtapes. * Sessions *Hypnotone only session, recorded 28th March 1991 *Charlatans #2, recorded 22nd January 1991, repeat, first broadcast 10 February 1991 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *... File 1 cuts in near start of programme, JP referring to death of Martin Hannett as completing a bad week. Presumably he had just referred to the death of Steve Marriott, which was an item in the 11:30 news. *Barmy Army: Blue Moon (v/a album - Pay It All Back Volume 3) On-U Sound *Loudspeaker: Pray () Sympathy For The Record Industry *Hypnotone: Paris (session) *Paris: Lights, Camera, Revolution (12" - The Hate That Hate Made) Tommy Boy TB 967 *Fall: Book Of Lies (album - Shift-Work) Cog Sinister *''John pre-announces tracks that will be played later in the show, helping date some of the mixtape tracks'' *Field Mice: September's Not So Far Away () Sarah *Ganglords And Frankie Paul: Thanks And Praises () CSR *Pixies: Vamos (live) *Pixies: In Heaven (The Lady In The Radiator Song) (live) *Neanderthal: Built For Brutality (v/a 7" - Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! - The Record) Slap A Ham #7 *Marina Van Rooy: Solid Love (12" - Let You Go) Deconstruction MVR 1 *Smashing Orange: Sidewinder () Native *One By One: Swirl (7 inch-World On Fire)' (Flat Earth) # *One By One: Kneejerk (7 inch-World On Fire)' (Flat Earth) # *One By One: Four Into Nothing (7 inch-World On Fire)' (Flat Earth) # *Capleton: Ghetto Youth () Scorpio *Hypnotone: Hypnotonic (session) *Wedding Present: Dalliance *...' File 5' cuts in during the above track ... *That Petrol Emotion: Everybody's Going Triple Bad Acid Yeah (split 7" with the Membranes) Clawfist *Godflesh: 'Slateman (7 inch)' (Earache) # *Gallon Drunk: Draggin' Along (7" - Draggin' Along / Miserlou) Clawfist *Syran M'Benza ft Diblo Dibala: Icha (album - Symbiose) Hysa Productions (JP - Stupefying) *Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn (7") London 45-HLW 8879 @ *Major Problems: Arson (4 Count Version) (12" - City Under Siege) Nu Groove NG-068 *Inspiral Carpets: Sleep Well Tonight (album - The Beast Inside) *Inspiral Carpets: Grip (album - The Beast Inside) *Safehouse: Exactly (12") Riff Raff RIFFX002 ~ # (4m 3s on File 1) '''extra 30s on # *... File 1''' cuts out ... *Happy Fingers Institute: 'Commercial Rock (LP-Job Specimen)' (Bayou Logical Music) # 3:54 *Fall: The War Against Intelligence (album - Shift-Work Cog Sinister 848 594-1 ~ 3:04 *...' File 5' cuts out during the above track ... *YZ: When The Road Is Covered With Snow (12" - EP ) Tuff City TUF EP 8065 ~ 3:33 *Charlatans: Opportunity Six (session) ~ 7:42 *Charlatans: Between 10th & 11th (session) ~ @ 2:46 on @ *Ed. Robinson: Ramp & Skin (single) Shocking Vibes ~ 3:09 *High Risk Group: 'Daddy Rolex (7 inch)' (Harriet) # ~ @ 5:45 on # *Flowered Up: Take It (7") London FUP 1 @ 2:38 *Gallon Drunk: Miserlou (b/w 7" - Draggin' Along / Miserlou) Clawfist HUNKA 002 pre-announced *MC Buzz B: three album tracks from (album - Words Escape Me) pre-announced * Tracks marked # available on File 2 Tracks marked @ available on File 3 Tracks marked ~ available on File 4 File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910420 - 128 kbps.mp3 *2) best of peel vol 27 (with introductions) part 2 *3) Peel April 1991 *4) john-peel-31b-1991 *5) john peel 1991 ;Length *1) 1:54:38 *2) 0:47:19 (to 28:20) *3) 1:16:33 (37:01 to 47:33) *4) 46:42 (7:04-36:07) *5) 47:39 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *2) Many thanks to Mike. *3) Created from SB883 of Weatherman22's Tapes *4) *5) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available * 1) Mooo Server (see Peel Mailing List *2) n/a *3) Mediafire *4) *5) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Tim's Tapes